


Just a reason to be with you

by dxniik



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, excuses to see your crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxniik/pseuds/dxniik
Summary: Hokuto wakes Taiga at 4am because he wants someone to eat cereal with. Taiga questions why but Hokuto surprises him and says "I just wanted a reason to be with you... That's all".
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Just a reason to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was using the "OTP prompt generator" and this happened
> 
> Original idea of the creator of the OTP promt generator  
> https://prompts.neocities.org/
> 
> It's a very short writing tbh. I bet there are typos. I'm sorry in advance lol  
> Please comment..?

It was a day like any other and Hokuto was again glued to the peephole of his door, looking expectantly, waiting for his neighbor to leave his apartment, obviously he would do nothing but look at him during the 30 seconds the boy takes to leave his apartment, lock the door and walk towards the stairs of the building. Hokuto has always wondered why the boy doesn't use the elevator. But clearly his question will never be answered because he would never dare to speak to his pretty neighbor.

Finally, at 7:10am, as always his cute, pretty neighbor comes out of his apartment, this times he takes even less than 30 seconds to leave, seems he's running late today. Closing his door, almost accidentelly slamming it, he locks the door and runs to the elevator. Hokuto loses him on the peephole and wonders why this time he used the elevator, clearly the pretty man was in a hurry. 

Hokuto noticed he would also run late, after leaving his door and turning back to his bedroom, checking the time in his wristwatch, putting it on. "Damn... That cutie's having me running late the whole month." He says walking to the kitchen to grab a piece of bread and takes his keys to go out of his apartment. He knew he's be late for the first class but he was satisfied of having seen the pretty neighbor who lives in the apartment in front of his own. 

As expected, Hokuto was late for his first class of the day because he was waiting for his pretty neighbor to leave his apartment. That thing of being spying through the peephole of the door, had become a habit for a little over a month when Hokuto, returning home after a long day of college and training in the gym saw how the apartment in front of his , who had been unemployed for more than three months, already had a new resident. Hokuto left the elevator before the moving men, who climbed into the elevator with an expensive and extremely large smart refrigerator. That day, Hokuto tried to know who would be his new neighbor, he was curious because the person who would move in the front apartment looked like a wealthy person, not only because of the smart refrigerator quite luxurious, but because he also saw that the furniture people were moving into the apartment looked new and expensive and the 85 inches curved TV with super high definition that he saw when he left his apartment to buy some groceries. Hokuto remembers that the move took a long time, since he arrived at his apartment at approximately 6:00 PM and upon noticing, at 11:00 PM the process of moving was just ending. However, during the first week, Hokuto did not have the opportunity to see his new neighbor and that caused him even more curiosity, because he did not remember hearing any noise in the front apartment.

Fair skin, dyed blond hair, defined diamond face shape, brown eyes, soft eyebrows and long eyelashes. The most beautiful on that face must be the lips; Hokuto stared at the pink and plump lower lip for a while. The boy was just some inches shorter than him and it made him look even more adorable. 

He remembers the guy flashed a quick smile and kept silent until the elevador dinged and the doors opened. The first one who walked put of the elevator was the pretty boy and Hokuto followed him, an walked towards his apartment main door. 

_"Oh! So you're one of my neighbors"_ The pretty boy said, looking back at Hokuto who quickly turned around to face the guy. 

_"Yeah! Finally I see you... I mean... Well, I had no idea who was that mysterious new neighbor. I'm Hokuto by the way."_

_"Taiga..."_

Hokuto smiled at his neighbor, seeing how he disappeared getting into his apartment.

_"MATSUMURA HOKUTO!!"_ Someone snapped _"It's the thrid time I'm calling your name, are you able to read the following paragraph of the book? Or..."_

_"Oh! I'm sorry, I got a bit distracted, professor... I apologize"_

_"Hm..."_ The professor glared at Hokuto and asked someone else to read the paragraph. 

\--

_"So, did the professor snapped at you at morning class?"_

_"Tsk... Jesse, don't bother. I've been really distracted later"_ Hokuto sighed resigned. 

He and his friend met ad the cafeteria of the campus, Jesse was having a smoothie, Hokuto was trying to cacht up what he missed in the class reading the book. 

_"But that's really weird from you, Hokuto. What's wrong?"_

_"There's a guy who's getting on my nerves"_

_"Who's that? I'm punching him if he's being a pain in th..."_

_"Jesse..."_ Hokuto interrupted. _"Is not that."_ He noticed how Jesse frowned confused. _"My new neighbor is the prettiest boy I've ever seen and I'm so whipped for him."_

_"Haha, what?"_ Jesse reacted amused, sipping his smoothie. 

_"I've only said hi to him a few times when we by any chance meet at the hall of the building. And he'd said once that if I need help with anything else I can knock on his door. But..."_

_"But...?"_ Jesse insists.

_"But... How would I just knock on his door and tell him, Hey, yeah... I need your help with something like kissing your super cute face..."_

Jesse blinks surprised and keeps sipping on his smoothie trying not to laugh at Hokuto who seems pretty serious about the neighbor. 

\--

Hokuto decides to keep for himself the fact that he's been kind of stalking over his nieighbor, peeking into the peephole of his door to see the preety boy when he goes out of his apartment every morning. 

That day, he prefers not to go too the gym and go straight to home, he really needed to study more and stop thinking about the cute boy of the other door. 

He arrived to the apartment building, greeted the security guard and walked to the elevator, as always he checks his hair in the elevator mirror while the elevator moves to his floor. Once there, he's looking for his keys in his back and a strange shadow next to his neighbor door catches is attention. 

_"Hi."_ Says the pretty blond boy, sitting on the floor, his back resting on his door. Hokuto's eyes widen at the view. 

_"Hello. Why are you there? Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm just super dumb and I left my keys at my parent's"_ Taiga twitches his brows a little bit and sighs. _" I just let my dad know and he's on his way here. But for now... I'll have to wait here..."_

_"What..? No"_ Hokuto rushes to Taiga and grabs him from his arm, helping him stand up, their eyes meet and Hokuto's heart skips a beat. He looks away and clears his throat. _"Come to my apartment while your father arrives."_ Taiga blinks confused _"Come on, you can have some cereal if you want to, I'm not letting you wait outside of your place, sitting in the cold floor. No."_ Hokuto stated and led Taiga in to his apartment. 

Being honest, Hokuto was losing his mind at the fact that he had the cutie from the front door in his place right now, but he needed to play it cool so he just closed the door behind them and left his bag and keys on the floor, walking to the kitcken to actually offer Taiga a box of cereal. 

Taiga received the box and smiled at him a soft chuckle escaped fom his mouth. Hokuto felt awkward but tried to ignore the atmosphere. _"Have a seat"_ , Hokuto said, pointing to the couch and Taiga just nodded and sat down. Hokuto stood in the midde of the living room for a while and then he only could walk to his room and lock himself in. 

Taiga felt uneasy at the situation but he didn't want to wait outside so he just digged his hand into the box and ate some cereal. About ten minutes later, Hokuto came out of his room. _"Sorry... I--- I had an important call!"_

_"Not a problem, I'm--- Thank you for the cereal though."_ Taiga offered Hokuto the box and he received it. He gathered some braveness and sat next to Taiga _"Can I have your phone number?"_

Wow, Hokuto thought to himself, that was really rushed, but he knew this was his only chance and he had to take advantage of it. _"You know... If something like this happens to you again, or it can even happen to me, so if it happens to you, and you are waiting outside your place you can just text me and... well, I can give you a hand"_

_"Sure..."_ Taiga smiles and takes his phone out of his pocket. _"Bold of you to assume that it'll happen to me again, I'm not that stupid"_ Taiga teases and giggles a bit. Hokuto shakes his head frantically. 

_"Oh" No no nooooo.. I've never implied you're stupid for leaving your keys behind"_

_"I'm kidding... Here"_ Taiga hands Hokuto his phone so he could save his phone number. Hokuto does the same and gives Taiga his phone and Taiga saves his phone number.

Both of them returns the phones to the owners and Taiga checks the phone number sending a smiley emoji to Hokuto's messages. Hokuto saw the notification on the screen and smiled relieved, Taiga definitely spared him the struggle of breaking the ice and send the first message. He'll reply later. 

They don't talk much during the next minutes and Taiga's phone rings, it was his dad who finally arrived to the building.

_"Thank you again, for letting me stay at your place while waiting for my dad to arrive. I owe you."_

_"Not at all"_ Hokuto shook his head walking next to Taiga towards his door.

_"No, really. text me or knock on my door if you ever want or need something. I really owe you."_ Taiga showed a final smile and rushed to the elevator to meet his dad at the lobby of the building.

That night Hokuto rolled on his bed for a long time thinking aboout a message to reply, he though it would be easier since Taiga sent the first message. However, emojis were not his thing and he was panicking at the idea of sending a senseless message that maybe Taiga would ignore. 

**Hokuto: <<Have a good night. I hope you're warm in your bed now. I'd hate if you catch a cold because of waiting outside, sitting on the floor>>**

**Taiga: <<I won't catch a cold. You saved me from catching a cold, really.>>**

**Hokuto: <<Oh? did I really save you?>>**

**Taiga: <<Well, yeah. I had been waiting outside for around 20 minutes so, I'm glad you showed up>>**

**Hokuto: <<I'm glad too>>**

**Taiga: <<Good night Hokuto. Don't forget I owe you. Look for me anytime if you need to>>**

**Hokuto: <<I'll keep that in mind. Sweet dreams>>**

\--

During the next 3 weeks Hokuto didn't hear from Taiga on the messages, he never met him by chance in the hall while entering to his apartment and he didn't even had the chance to see him coming out of his apartment while peeking in the peephole of the door. Hw got worried that something would be wrong. It had been 3 weeks since he saw him for the last time. He didn't dare to text him, fearing he'd bother Taiga or not receiving any response but the despair of not hearing from him was distracting him once again in his studies. 

He decided to wait some more days so maybe he'd get the chance to meet Taiga at the lobby, the elevator of the hall of their apartments floor. It was Monday, if by Friday he'd not hear from Taiga, he'd text him. 

Finally on Wednesday he saw Taiga coming out of his apartment. He was of course peeking through the peephole of the door. That morning, he was ready to come out upon seeing Taiga coming out of the apartment and he ran with luck because at 7:30 am, Taiga came out of his place. Hokuto rushed to unlock his door and find Taiga outside.

_"Good morning..."_ Hokuto smiled, closing and locking his door. Taiga smiled back.

_"Good morning. How have you been these days?"_ Taiga replied, walking next to Hokuto towards the elevator. _"I usually don't go to the elevator. I like the stairs better. But when I'm late I use the elevator"_ Taiga commented and laughed a bit, Hokuto knew he was falling for that smile. 

Hokuto's day went better since he saw Taiga that morning and he was very happy. Nevertheless, he needed to see him again, more often. He needed to come up with something. It'd be good to use Taiga's offer, Taiga himself said he owed to him, so Hokuto had to think about an excuse. 

\-- 

The door in front of him opened and a very sleepy Taiga beckoned him into the apartment. Hokuto refused and stood at the doorframe, Taiga yawned and Hokuto found it adorable. 

_"It's 4 in the morning, Hokuto. What's wrong?"_

_"Do you have cereal?"_ Hokuto asked with a straight face. Taiga rubbed his eyes and nodded. 

_"Yeah, I do..."_ Taiga walked to his kitchen and took the cereal box, going back to the main door. 

_"Great, let's go"_

Hokuto grabbed Taiga's wrist and dragged him to his own apartment. There, he had some blankets in the couch and of course, he also had a box of cereal. _"I needed someone to eat cereal with"_ Hokuto stated, leading Taiga to the couch and sitting him down beefore wrapping a soft, grey blanket around Taiga's body. He offered Taiga a glass of milk and sat next to him with his box of cereal and another glass of milk. 

Taiga was more awaken now, he rubbed his eyes once more and left the glass of milk on the table in front of him. _"Why... don't you like to eat alone?"_

Hokuto shook his head and keep eating, looking at Taiga who slowly started to eat.

_"Is this the time you wake up at every morning?"_ Taiga inquired drinking from the glass of milk and munchig some cereal. Actually it was pretty weird that Hokuto was awake at 4 in the morning on Saturday which Taiga assumed was one of Hokuto's days off from college. 

_"Ah! You silly..."_ Hokuto said. 

Taiga frowned leaving the milk and cereal aside and crossing his arms around his chest. _"What..?"_

_"I just wanted a reason to be with you... That's all"_

_"Oh?"_

_"I noticed I felt really lost these days that I didn't see you. Being honest, I came up with better ideas to see you and spend some time with you... But, I suddenly woke up around 3:00AM and my first thought was you. I felt the urge to see you and this was the only think I could come up with at this time in the morning."_

_"Wow..."_ Taiga muttered and let a soft cuckle escape from his mouth _"That's a very silly idea, you know. I would have accepted anything anyway"_

Hokuto froze, he couldn't believe his ears but he didn't want to ask Taiga to repeat himself, so once again he got one of those rushed ideas of him. He left the cereal and milk aside and leaned in towards Taiga, placing a hand over Taiga's cheek and gently pressing his lips over Taiga's ones. The worst that could happen would be Taiga pushing him back and punching him in the face, but even if that would happen, he would feel complete now that he kissed the boy he's liked since he saw him in the elevator about two months ago. Surprisingly, Taiga didn't push him away, instead, he kissed back, the kiss was soft, slow, and Hokuto leaned a little closer, his free arm, pulling Taiga to his body and carefully pushing him down the couch while he deepened the kiss. 

Then, the sound of a glass breaking took them out of their moment. Hokuto had moved the glass from the table then he leaned closed to Taiga and the glass fell and got broken. He just sighed and looked back at Taiga _"The glass breaking was not part of the plan..."_ he laughed along with Taiga, he sat down againg and helped Taiga sit on the couch _"How about eating cereal with me tomorrow at 2AM.?"._


End file.
